


On The Road To You

by flipflop_diva



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Skye | Daisy Johnson, Break Up, Canon Era, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Multi, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, Spoilers for Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Sometimes it takes a lot of wrong people to find the right people have been there all along.aka the story of Daisy, Jemma and Fitz.
Relationships: Bobbi Morse/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	On The Road To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JujYFru1T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/gifts).



“Ahhh, the course of true love. It never runs smoothly.” 

That was Coulson’s advice when it came to love. Advice that Daisy always rolled her eyes at or followed up with some snarky comment.

“You’ll see,” Coulson would always say, and Daisy would roll her eyes again.

“Okay,” she’d say.

But she should have known never to get relationship advice from Coulson. She figured the saying was true enough for him — they had all known forever that May was his one true love, even if the two of them hadn’t known it until way after the rest of them had.

Jemma always went for the one-armed hug when they were sitting next to each other, Daisy with her coffee and Jemma with her tea. Then Jemma would pat her on the arm and smile that smile she always had when she was feeling bad for someone.

“You’ll meet someone,” she’d say. “Just think, they could be in front of you the whole time.”

“Hmmm,” Daisy would murmur. 

But she probably should have known not to get advice from Jemma either. She and Fitz had been joined at the hip in a match made in SHIELD since Daisy had met them.

May probably gave the best advice.

“Don’t let it interfere with work,” was all she would say, with a look that said she did not want to hear more.

Maybe, though, the problem wasn’t Daisy. Maybe the problem was she lived her life around everyone who didn’t have to worry about finding someone — Coulson and May, Jemma and Fitz, Yo-Yo and Mack.

No, actually, the problem _was_ Daisy. She was sure of it.

\--

Bobbi had been the first one. 

Not her first crush or her first kiss or her first time with a woman. She wasn’t even the first one she fell in love with. But she was the first one that Daisy — Skye, then — thought, just for a moment, could have been the happily ever after.

Bobbi was everything she wanted to be — smart, funny, strong, talented, completely badass. Everything Bobbi did she did well.

But then Ward kidnapped Bobbi and Daisy discovered who she was, and who they could have been together got lost in the process.

She cried in Jemma’s arms the night Bobbi told her she was going to go back to Hunter. Jemma just stroked her hair and rubbed her back and then made her tea and brought her bag after bag after bag of mini cookies that Fitz had gotten for her at some convenience store somewhere. 

The next day, Fitz walked in with a bottle of vodka and a few drinks later they were sparring in the training room. Daisy hadn’t even realized how much she was beating up her friends until May came in and stopped them.

“I don’t want to hear about it,” May said, but Jemma and Fitz insisted they were fine.

“That’s what friends are for,” Jemma said.

\--

Robbie was the second one. 

Their whole relationship was dangerous and exciting, but he cared about her in a way that no one else ever had. He saw who she was when she wasn’t okay, and he loved her anyway.

She pictured their future, fighting side-by-side with him, taking down Hydra and monsters and anyone else who got in their way. Maybe they could grow old together, have children, retire to Tahiti.

She had never realized what his curse meant or that he would have to leave. She had never wanted to know how painful it was to say goodbye, not because either of them wanted to move on but because they didn’t have a choice.

She spent the entire night sparring with Jemma and then getting drunk with her and Fitz on some cheap whiskey Fitz had found for them.

May found them in the morning giggling like children, curled up together on the floor, and she sent them off to their rooms to rest up.

“You’re the best friends I could ever have,” Daisy told them before she left them for her bed.

“Back at ya,” Fitz said as he threw his arms around her, and Jemma giggled some more.

\--

Daniel was the third one. That one was different. It came out of nowhere as they slipped through time. From the moment he found out the truth, of who they all were and what Daisy could do, he protected her, sitting by her side for hours when she was injured and doing whatever he could to make sure she recovered.

He never shied away from any of the things they needed to do to stay alive, even if most of it was strange or unfamiliar to him.

Daisy didn’t really know when she had fallen for him or how it had happened, but the day he kissed her, standing off to the side of the Quinjet right before they headed out on yet another mission to save another day, she knew that nothing had felt more right.

But like the other two times, things changed. 

They got home, or at least she did. And he was always going to be a man out of time.

“I can’t do this,” he told her, “even as much as I want to.”

She said she understood and then walked straight to Jemma and Fitz, finding them in bed reading. She crawled right in the middle of them, and they curled up around her. 

“Why can’t I ever find anyone who will love me forever?” she said mournfully the next morning.

“But you already found two people who will love you forever,” Jemma said.

Daisy looked at her and frowned.

“Are Fitz and I just your rebounds?”

Daisy thought. About the way Jemma and Fitz had always been there for her as she had been there for them. About the way the three of them took care of each other. About the nights they had slept together. About the nights they had done more than just sleep. 

“Oh,” she said, because there was nothing else to say.

Jemma laughed. “It’s about time you realized how much we love you,” she said.

“We have been waiting a long time,” Fitz said.

Daisy looked at them, from one to the other. “You could have said something.”

“We could have,” Jemma said. “But as Coulson says, the course of true love, it never runs smoothly.”

Fitz laughed. Daisy hit her with a pillow.

But all three of them were smiling.


End file.
